durfs_turffandomcom-20200213-history
The Durf's Wiki:The Loud House Encyclopedia:Wiki Policy
The following is a list of rules that all users are expected to follow at all times. If you disobey them, you will be held responsible for your actions, and could be punished in many different ways. General rules of our wiki: *Any user with many incidents of vandalism will be blocked. *No swearing is allowed anywhere on the wiki. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "crud" or "darn" are acceptable. *Do not use a language other than English on the wiki. The only place where another language would be acceptable is when talking on someone else's wall. *Sock-puppetry is not allowed. Any account that can be confirmed as a sock account, should be brought to an Admin so they can block the account indefinitely. *Be careful with your account security. There's no way for us to know if your friend or a sibling went onto your account and broke any of our rules. You would be held responsible for their actions in this case. *If you have a question, feel free to ask any of the wiki's . User Policy * Do not harass or cyberbully other users. * Be respectful of other users views and their opinions. If you have contradicting opinions, you can talk about it in a friendly manner. *Try to not discuss politics. It's a very sensitive topic that should be kept away from. Politics should only be brought up in a side neutral manner. Be cautious with what you say if you do choose to talk about politics. *Do not discriminate other users. This includes their religion, race, or politics. * Do not spread rumors of other users. If you do spread rumors about others, an immediate block could take place for a long period of time depending on the severity of the rumor. * Users of all ages are welcome to edit here. If you are underage, you shouldn't share that information with anyone, as you could be reported for being underage and blocked on Wikia. Message walls * Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. * Respect others' space. If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say "hi". If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. * If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner. If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. * If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked for a week your first time doing so. * Don't spam message walls. If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. * Don't message someone to bother them. If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Badge Hunting Badges are included to help show how much you have helped around the wiki. Do not make multiple smaller edits to one page in a short amount of time, as this is considered "badge hunting". If someone is suspected to be badge hunting, they will be warned for their actions, and if it continues, they will be banned for a certain amount of time. Editing Policy * Do not put fake information on a page. * When adding information like when an episode airs, or adding a new page for a recently announced episode, make sure the information comes from a reliable source, and add it to the page. * Do not vandalize a page. Removing quality content on a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. * If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it. A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. * Do not place duplicate categories on pages. Episodes focusing on Lincoln, and Episodes Focusing on Lincoln, would be considered a duplicate category. If you add a duplicate category, you will be suspected of badge hunting. * If you want to create a new category, ask an admin before doing so. * If you think an edit made is incorrect, try talking to the user about it on their wall to avoid an edit war. Repeatedly undoing each others edits would cause consequences for both users. If a third party is needed to settle a dispute, contact an Admin to resolve the issue. * If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen. * Do not plagiarize from another wiki or any other site. All information displayed here should be kept as original as possible. If you find something from another site you'd like to add here, try to put it in your own words. * Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. * Try to keep the information in trivia sections relevant to the article. * When adding to a page, review what you wrote and try to make sure that there are no spelling errors, missing punctuation, or grammatical errors. * Do not add to another user's userpage unless permitted to do so. Before submitting the edit, you should write in the summary of your edit box that you were given permission to make the change. Image Policy *Episode galleries are limited to having a maximum of 75 images. *Only screenshots from the episode count towards the 75 image limit. Any "Behind the Scenes" images or "GIFs", do not count towards the limit. *When adding an animated GIF to a character's gallery, it should only be placed in their gallery page, not their seasons pages. A season page should only include PNG and JPG image files. *Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. *Non-Loud House related images may only be placed on userpages and blogs. Fanon Content * Fan content is allowed on the wiki. * Fan content should not be placed on articles, or in the comment section for an article. * Fan fictions are only to be made in blog posts. Remember to include the category "Fanfiction", on the blog post. * R rated material is not allowed. If you do want to write an R rated story, you can leave a warning message on a blog post which states what the fanfiction contains, then leave a link to where it can be found. * If you wish to discuss fan content, it should only be done on message walls or blog posts. * Fanart is only permitted on blogs, userpages, and wall posts. * No inappropriate fanart. We do not allow nude fanart, or any sexual content. You can provide a link to an inappropriate image to another user if they are okay with it. Promotions * Do not ask for a promotion request. Anyone who requests a position will be denied, and those who harass/demand for it will be punished. * Admins will nominate a user and then ask the community if they support the promotion. * A promotion proposal should only be set up by an Admin or Bureaucrat. * Do not support your own promotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Demotions Demotion can happen with an election and the same election guidelines. Any admin with irresponsible behavior will be impeached by the other admins, with the wiki's support. Demotion can occur if a staff member: * Does not follow wiki rules. Rules apply to everyone no matter their position. * Intimidates or is rude towards another user multiple times. An Admin will be warned about their behavior, and if they continue to misbehave will be demoted as this is improper and unprofessional behavior. * Does not edit properly. * Unjustly blocks users. * Abuses their power in any way. * Is not an active user. * Do not oppose your own demotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. * A demotion proposal should only be made by an Admin or Bureaucrat. * Category:Policy